the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Talvyrae Rulu'rahel
Description Personality Everything Talvyrae does is done to benefit herself. Her attitude regarding material objects, relationships, sex and general interactions with other beings, is completely informed by the fact that she had been utterly deprived of freedom earlier in life. Utterly aromantic and uninterested in friendship, Talvyrae only truly cares for herself and her own advancement and enjoyment, for no other reason that her own personal freedom and pleasure. She indulges in sex, food, drink and other manners of worldly pleasures as she pleases, and believes that there is nothing wrong with her attitude. She does as she pleases with little care for the law and little care for convention. She can not comprehend or tolerate people who judge or condemn her for her beliefs. She essentially wants to make up for lost time and live the time she has left to her on this world however she sees fit, regardless of what that means for those around her. She views her magic in the same way, having started down the path of necromancy due to the manner in which she learned magic initially, she find it useful and thus continues to use it. She thinks of those who are afraid of or condemn necromantic magic as dense cowards. In that same token, while she would never give to others or be charitable willingly, Talvyrae would never take an action that was overtly malicious and evil that had no benefit to her. She doesn't see the point in cruelty for cruelty's sake, however is not above taking an action that would seem evil to others if it did directly benefit her. Talvyrae could also be considered a bit of a coward, being exceedingly confident and arrogant when she possess the upper hand, but crumbling almost immediately if she is confronted by something she doesn't believe she can overcome easily. Self-preservation and gratification are her primary concerns and she will go to great lengths to ensure them. While a skilled liar and manipulator, Talvyrae is rather clumsy at genuine interactions with people and doesn't respond to kindness or charity well, as it confuses her. Appearance Like many elves, Talvyrae would be considered quite attractive by the conventional standards of most humanoid races; her soft features are at odds with the gleaming pale red of her eyes and the hardened sneer she often wears. Her skin is a deep obsidian and her hair is pale white, streaming down to her mid-back in wavy tresses. Her long pointed ears poke out from her unadorned hair, several silver and faded gold earnings glinting off each ear. She stands roughly 5'9 and weighs roughly 150 lbs, a relatively average height for a drow woman, if not slightly taller. She has a soft musculature with wide hips and an ample bosom. She is very comfortable with her body and carries herself with a certain swagger. Talvyrae has a number of defining marks inscribed across her skin: on her upper left arm is a scarificated tattoo, a brand shaped like an inverted cross encircled in a chain and hore-shoe shape. This mark is of the same kind used to mark slaves as their master's property. On her stomach is a tattoo in a dark greyish-green ink of a gnarled vine-like design that curves from the sides of her stomach and encircles her belly button in a diamond shape, undone at the ends. (ink of wild heart?). She also has the emblem of the Drow goddess Lolth tattooed on her back between her shoulder blades. She has a penchant for very ornate, black robes, generally the more evocative and risque the better. Because of the fine, delicate materials her lingerie-esque robes are generally made of, an outfit humorously usually doesn't last beyond one mission, forcing frequent costume changes. Talvyrae also carries a long staff that occasionally crackles with a dim purple light, a focus for her arcane energies. The staff is gnarled and appears to be made of black and grey wood with a dyed, dark purple leather wrap creating a simple grip. Aside from the odd color and occasional glow, it appears as an ordinary walking stick. Talvyrae always appears at ease, be it among filthy slums or fancifully decorated ballrooms. In addition to her physical beauty, she has a kind of natural confidence and charisma that tends to draw people to her, despite her abrasive attitude and selfish nature. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Ryld Ryld is Talvyrae's staunch skeletal companion, having been in her service for more than half a century. He is utterly dedicated to Talvyrae, following her every command without question. However, his personality is one that generally causes her great annoyance, being a foppish, bon vivant, gentlemanly skeleton. She has no idea where this personality came from, as it is not his original one at all, but speculates that through his repeated destruction and resurrection, and the fact that none of his original corpse remains, the soul that forms his consciousness has been corrupted irreparably and fused with her desire for worldly riches to create this new and distinct identity. It has been heavily implied through RP threads that in life Ryld was a vastly different man whom Talvyrae knew well and did not care for. His body is almost guaranteed to be destroyed and remade in every session. Ioun Stone Collected from among the treasure recovered after Daervon and Siobahn killed the first Doppleganger monster lord, it is a small crimson stone that orbits around Talvyrae and gives her +2 to her base Intelligence stat. Staff of Commanding Legions A dark, powerful staff recovered by Magpie and then given to Talvyrae because it "smelled of dead things" it is actually heavily cursed and contains the spirit of some ancient creature which will try to possess the user and switch places with their soul in the staff. If one is able to overcome the spirit, the staff gives one domination over the undead. Talvyrae is currently no longer in possession of it after being overcome by the spirit within it and subsequently saved by Quinn, who now has the staff. History Canon General Knowledge Not much is known about Talvyrae's very early past, and she has gone to great lengths to keep it shrouded in mystery. It is known that for a significant portion of her early life she was in some way deprived of her freedom, an incident that affected her profoundly and shaped much of her world view. At some point in her adult life she was given an oppurtunity to join an elusive and venerable criminal organization known simply as 'Revenant'. She acted as a spy and information broker for the syndicate for a number of years, greatly abusing her power and resources during this time, but earning a pass from the organization due to her effectiveness. At some point, utilizing knowledge that her skeletal servant Ryld had possessed in life, Talvyrae became privy to knowledge about the inner workings of Revenant that someone of her position in the syndicate should not be privy to. Faced with this, the syndicate offered her advancement to the next echelon in their organization, a movement that Tal knew would cost more than she was willing to pay. Rather than accept their offer or have it forced on her, she decided to flee. She made her way to Teol, knowing Revenant's influence would not have spread to the new continent yet. She decided to join the Adventurer’s Guild for added security from the syndicate, in case they deided to chase after her, and in order to finance her lavish lifestyle. So far, she has not been able to find much safety or gold in the Guild's service. Shortly after joining the Guild, Talvyrae was trapped in the Shadowfell along with several other Guild members. She struck up a deal with the Lord of Bone and Gristle, the former monarch of the Shadowfell who claimed he was deposed by Emperor Zott. He employed both her and Brelyna Do'Urden to retrieve the pieces of his crown so that he might challenge Zott for supremacy of the realm. On her quest to retrieve a spire of the crown, the small party of Tal, Brelyna and Iosin encountered heavy resistance from a number of undead creatures and stumbled upon a ritual being conducted by Quentys the Rakshasa, which Iosin went on the interrupt while Brelyna accidentally lept through a portal back to the material plane and Talvyrae continued to try to find the crown. Tal did eventually find it but was waylaid by undead monsters, out of options, she placed the crown on her head, transporting her back to the material plane, and marking her as a traitor in the Bone-Lord's eyes. Talvyrae later elected to be part of the relief squad sent back to the Shadowfell to assist the Guild members still trapped there, along with Aius, Deadeye, and Gideon. She originally volunteered with the intent to betray the Guild, planning on returning the crown to either the Bone-Lord to complete their deal, or handing it over to Zott to gain his favor. However, shortly after, Zott revealed his true intentions as a benefactor of the Guild and the Bone-Lord attempted to murder her, using her necromantic magic as a conduit to influence the material plane. Finding herself trapped back in the Shadowfell within the Bone-Lord's sphere of influence, she instead resolved to continue cooperating with the Guild and try to find a way to kill the Bone-Lord for revenge. During a later mission to interrupt another of Quentys' rituals, Talvyrae attempted to use the Staff of Commanding Legions for the first time in order to stop a giant rampaging undead beast, but failed to wrest control of the staff from the spirit within and was possessed by it. The creature attempted to flee the scene of the battle and escape with Tal's body, but Quinn was able to chase after, and with great effort, save her from it's influence. This incident affected Talvyrae greatly. During the defense of Saltcrest, Talvyrae fought viciously against the Bone-Lord and his undead legions while trying to secure her vengeance, but was eventually killed by him. After discovering his weakness and conveying it to the rest of the defenders, the Lord of Bone and Gristle cast a Negative Energy Wave on her, killing her instantly and ripping her skeleton from her body. Before the spell could be completed and the Bone-Lord could revive her a zombie servant, the rest of her party was able to defeat him. Afterwards, Kalvor Trueheart and Quinnlin Wynd decided to bring Talvyrae's corpse to Rhiannon Blackwell in an attempt to have her resurrected. RP/Spoilers Talvyrae does not trust the Guild at all, and, has on multiple occasions entertained the notion of betraying them. Talvyrae views all social interaction as a chess game and can't comprehend genuine kindness or speech with no ulterior motive. Talvyrae uses nudity as weapon to disarm opponent's quite frequently, evidenced by answering the door to speak to Deadeye while completely naked, and her general selection of rather revealing attire. At some point in her past, Talvyrae was deprived of her freedom and it greatly influenced her personality and world view. The incident with the Staff of Commanding Legions triggered a lot of negative emotions and feelings associated with this incident. Ryld was originally an important figure in Talvyrae's life, possibly someone she did not care for very much. She has mentioned that his resurrection and use as a servant is a kind of revenge against this individual. It is known that in life he was affiliated with Revenant at some point, though not at the time of his final death. Talvyrae is incredibly secretive about her time in Revenant's service, for fear of retribution from the shadowy organization. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Kalvor Trueheart Originally Talvyrae merely found Kalvor annoying, if not easy on the eyes. He was the first person who offered her genuine kindness and concern after joining the Guild and has continued to show concern for her and refer to her as a friend. His actions have resonated with her to a degree and while she would not admit to appreciating his actions, she does, and cares for his well-being. Possibly her first real friend. She still finds him quite annoying however. Yorcrath Be’elzendeb Initially Talvyrae thought nothing of Yorcrath due to his false personality which annoyed her greatly. During her second encounter with the Bone-Lord however, Yorcrath revealed his true personality to Tal and helped her fight off a horde of mutant undead. She views him as a powerful ally and a kindred spirit. Quinlinn Wynd Talvyrae literally owes her life to Quinn. While utterly baffled by her selflessness and willingness to throw her life away for someone she barely knows, Talvyrae feels like she owes Quinn and is protective of her in kind. Deadeye Cassidy Tal does not care much for Deadeye, viewing her as a waste of potential. Initially Talvyae was quite intrigued by Deadeye's sordid past, but was disappointed to learn the gunslinger had left her darker days behind her and now spewed the same things about friendship and second chances as the rest of the Guild. Tal felt very patronized the first time they spoke, but nonetheless enjoys needling Deadeye. Lord of Bone and Gristle Talvyrae has been marked as a betrayer and usurper by the Bone-Lord for placing his crown upon her head. Initially Tal had been debating betraying the Guild to him, but instead has vowed vengeance against him after he disrespected and attempted to kill her. Talvyrae attempted to kill him during the defense of Saltcrest, but was killed by him instead. Rhiannon Blackwell Talvyrae has not interacted with Rhiannon much, but does not care for her at all. She was quite offended when Rhiannon referred to her necromantic arts as 'paltry' and views Rhiannon as someone who needs to be put in her place. Accomplishments Talvyrae dealt the killing blow on the monster lord known as The Hag. Trivia Talvyrae is pansexual and aromantic, she is also generally promiscuous. Though she has a tattoo of the Drow goddess Lolth, Talvyrae does not worship the goddess explicitly. During her early life she was not exposed to much Drow culture and is thus very interested in Drow mysticism. Talvyrae had very little interaction with other Drow before joining the Guild and has lived on the surface world most of her life. Featured RP List Strange Bedfellows Powerful Elvish Ladies Sizing Each Other Up Tal Makes a Friend Are you there mom? It's me, Tal, Category:Characters Category:PC